


The Sibling

by Flowerheart7901



Category: Glee
Genre: Anderberry Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerheart7901/pseuds/Flowerheart7901
Summary: When Rachel Anderson-Berry goes to visit her twin brother, Blaine Anderson-Berry, what she finds is the last thing she expects. AnderberrySibling!AU.
Kudos: 6





	The Sibling

Rachel walked through the familiar hallways of Dalton, heading for where she knew her brother would be. Waving to Warblers and Dalton students she knew as she passed them, she climbed the winding staircase, turning towards the dorm. Reaching her brother's door, she knocked once and stepped back, knowing Blaine would come and get it. But nothing could have prepared her for what she saw, when the door opened.

* * *

Kurt looked up from where he was putting his clothes away, when a sharp knock sounded on the door.

"That's my sister," Blaine said, looking up from his desk. "I wonder what she wants."

Kurt turned to him, confused. "How do you know that's your sister?"

"Because no one knocks like that at Dalton." Blaine said, chuckling. "They either knock multiple times, or don't knock at all and just burst in. You can get it by the way, I don't mind."

Kurt crossed the room to the door, pulling it open, as his mouth dropped open at who was there. "Rachel?" He asked, confused.

"Kurt? What are you doing here?" She asked, pulling him into a hug.

Kurt stared at her. "What am I doing here? This is my dorm room. What are you doing here?"

"Hey Rach." Blaine said, leaning over. "What's with your impromptu visit?"

Rachel crossed the room, poking Blaine in the chest. "Blaine Devon Anderson-Berry, why didnt you tell me that Kurt is your roommate? You know we both went to McKinley."

"Sorry, it didn't cross my mind." Blaine said, blushing. "If I thought about it, I would have said something Rach."

Kurt's eyes darted back and forth between the two of them. "What's going on? Am I missing something?"

"Kurt, meet my twin sister, Rachel Anderson-Berry." Blaine said, wrapping his arms around Rachel's shoulder. "And I'm wondering what you're even doing here, Rach."

Rachel unwrapped herself from Blaine's hold, turning to face the two boys. "I was coming here so I could warn Blaine to watch out for Kurt, but I see that's not going to be required. How did you two even meet anyway?"

"Well Rach," Blaine said, meeting Kurt's eye and grinning. "That's an interesting story."


End file.
